


Lost and Found

by F1_rabbit



Series: Walking in the Rain [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin chats up Nico at an art show but as they walk home Kevin's shortcut seems to take a long time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missbeccif1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missbeccif1/gifts).



Nico's on his way to the first year art show. He'd love to be able to say that it's because he's interested in art but it's actually because he's got a bit of a crush on one of the artists. The first time he saw them they were using the welding equipment in one of the engineering labs to make a sculpture. Even with a welding mask on just the way they moved was intriguing and combined with the tattoos poking out from under their clothes, Nico was smitten.

Throughout the year he's had glimpses of the art student, face permanently crinkled with his smile. He doesn't even know his name. Nico's not yet had the courage (or the time) to speak to them but it's all about to change, his finals are over, he'll graduate soon and he's had a few beers to boost his confidence.

The hall is filled with lots of artworks and sculptures, the artists standing by their works with a mixture of anxiety and pride. All of them hoping that their hard work will be worthy of praise. Nico tries not to march straight towards the artist he has a crush on, he was hoping to play it cool and peruse the other artworks, but he fails spectacularly.

Nico glances around nervously, he's not sure what to say to him so he stares thoughtfully at the sculpture when a familiar face approaches.

"Hi, Nico isn't it?" they ask and Nico doesn't have to fake confusion, he's never spoken to him so how does he know his name?

"Yes, have we met?" Nico asks, trying to play it cool, could they have met and he doesn't remember it?

"No, there was an article about you on the student website. I'm Kevin" he says putting a hand out. Nico feels stupid; of course everyone would have seen the piece about him and how he's going to work on revolutionary electric engines. He blushes and shakes Kevin's hand, marvelling in how soft his skin feels for someone who works with his hands.

Nico feels he should say something about the sculpture; it's fascinating and complex, a man hitting a man who's hitting a man who's hitting the original man, a circle of violence. He's not sure what to say though, _it's nice_ doesn't seem to be enough but _it's amazing_ might sound insincere.

"It's mesmerising" is what Nico finally decides on, hoping he doesn't appear uncultured. He's truly amazed at how powerful something created from scraps of metal can be.

"Thank you" Kevin beams and his eyes are almost completely closed with how big his grin is. It's so beautiful that Nico's own smile grows so that all of his teeth are on display, it's a dorky grin, but it's the one that shows he's truly happy.

Kevin's animatedly talking away about his piece, how the idea came to him, how much he enjoys working with metal. He's got such a lovely voice, soft and lightly accented, Nico could listen to him talk forever. As the show starts to wrap up Nico starts to panic, he doesn't want the evening to end yet, he's only just got a chance to get to know Kevin. Nico's trying not fidget but the thought of saying goodbye only agitates him further.

"So do you want to get a drink?" Kevin says as Nico thinks it and the relief Nico feels is immense.

"I'd love to" Nico blurts, it's so cheesy but it's how he feels right now, like they're the leads in a romantic comedy.

*****

The bar near the university is unsurprisingly packed with students but at least they have good German beer, Nico thinks. He's not usually homesick, he'd just always assumed that he'd get a job back home once he'd graduated, but when this job came up in Copenhagen it was perfect for him. The city itself is lovely and he's got a lot of good friends here. In fact if he's honest, he's got more friends here than he has at home now.

As he fights his way back to Kevin with their third round of beers, he can't help but wonder why he didn't speak to him before, say 'hi'. Kevin's so easy going, so confident and he has a wicked sense of humour.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Kevin says with a mischievous grin.

"What if I was?" Nico says with a wink, leaning in for a kiss but Kevin stops him.

"Not here" Kevin says bluntly. Now that Nico's finished studying he doesn't care if people know but he would never have considered doing this when he was a student. Nico wasn't completely in the closet but he didn't go around advertising the fact either, he's lucky to have good friends who know and support him.

"I live not too far from here" Nico whispers into Kevin's ear and with that Kevin's pulling on his coat and dragging Nico out of the bar.

"My flats on Dronningensgade, in Christianshavn" Nico says once they're outside. Nico starts heading for the metro station but Kevin tugs on his arm.

"Where are you going? Christianshavn's this way" Kevin says rolling his eyes and threading his arm through Nico's.

"The metro station's this way" Nico smirks. He pokes Kevin gently in the ribs, which causes him to snuggle in closer until they have their arms around each other's waist.

"It'll be quicker to walk at this time of night. I know a short cut" Kevin says in a playful tone of voice. "It should only take us twenty minutes". It's such a nice evening that it would be nice to walk, Nico thinks.

They're wandering through the streets of Copenhagen, chatting about how they knew what they wanted to study. Kevin's always loved working with his hands, actually making things and then when he was 16 he worked as a welder in a local metalwork factory and it all made sense to him. He could combine both his talents rather than having to choose welding over his art.

Nico's always loved finding out how things work. He used to drive his Mum crazy by taking apart tv remotes, then the vacuum cleaner and eventually the old crt tv they had. On the other hand his Dad used to let him help maintain and repair the car and by the time Nico was a teenager he could repair almost anything on any car. Now he's going to be designing cutting edge electric engines for a large car company.

An hour later they're still wandering through the streets. Nico is following Kevin but he's starting to have a sneaking suspicion that they're going in the wrong direction. He doesn't really know his new neighbourhood, he's used to living on the other side of town, so he dismisses the nagging feeling and carries on walking.

"If you could have any superpower, what would it be?" asks Kevin, his words amazingly serious for such a surreal question.

"How do you know I don't already have powers! I could be superman!" Nico says. He stops to take off his glasses and tries to stand in what he thinks of as the superman pose. Kevin giggles and pulls away slightly to look at Nico. As Kevin does this he stumbles slightly and Nico grabs him, his long arms wrapping around Kevin completely.

Their faces are almost aligned and without Nico's glasses, Kevin can finally see just how beautiful his eyes are, it feels like they are calling out to him, drawing Kevin closer until they're almost touching. Kevin lets out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. Nico bites his lip; he's overwhelmed by the thought of kissing Kevin. They both decide to go in for the kiss at the same time, smashing their lips together, impatient tongues exploring, hands trying to find skin, bodies arching for contact. The kiss is so wonderful it's dizzying, like they can feel the universe move around them.

Nico breaks the kiss, to catch his breath and put his glasses on so he can see Kevin properly. Kevin looks perfect with his lips still wet, eyes wide with lust and it's the most magnificent sight. Nico wants to ravage him here in the street but he's not quite drunk enough to let all his inhibitions go and he settles for a gentle kiss.

"I want you" Nico whispers into Kevin's ear. Nico nuzzles his neck and Kevin growls in response, "but not here, in this alley" and when he moves to look at Kevin he can see disappointment on his face. Nico files that interesting bit of information away under _things to try on future dates_.

Kevin takes his hand and carries on walking but as they turn onto a new street rain starts to drizzle. Nico's got his trusty hoodie and a waterproof coat but Kevin's only got a thin jumper on.

"Here, have this" Nico says as he wiggles out of his coat. It's comically large on Kevin, covering down to his knees and his hands are completely hidden by the sleeves. Nico unrolls the hidden hood from the collar and pulls it over, making sure that his hands have as much contact as possible with Kevin's skin. He lets his fingers ghost across Kevin's lips before ducking down to kiss him, the rain now falling heavily over them.

They're scurrying along the main road when Nico spots a sign for Christianshavn metro station.

"We must be close" Nico says excitedly. He'll be able to get out of these wet clothes soon and more importantly get Kevin out of his clothes too.

Nico's practically dragging Kevin along the street, one arm clamped firmly around him to keep him upright, finally he sees the metro station and the street he lives on is directly across from it. Relief floods over him, they've spent two hours wandering the streets of Copenhagen and although it's given him a lot of time to get to know Kevin, it'll be nice to be somewhere warm and dry.

His rain stung fingers struggle to find the right key and get it into the lock. Kevin stands huddled next to him, now they've stopped moving the cold feels so much worse. The sound of the door unlocking is immensely satisfying and once they're inside the dry, warm air feels like heaven.

He leads Kevin to the bedroom to get out of their soaking clothes, Nico's hoodie didn't really protect him from the rain so he ends up taking off everything apart from his boxers. When Kevin sees the bulge his mouth falls open and he is unable to do anything apart from stare appreciatively. Nico's a tall guy so Kevin was hoping it would be big but even without seeing it, in the flesh, he knows it's going to be huge and thick and Kevin's whole body tingles with anticipation.

Nico gazes at Kevin, tattoos poking out from under his t-shirt, and lunges for him, kissing passionately until he is pinned against the wall. He starts to run his fingers under the hem of Kevin's t-shirt and he slowly removes it to reveal the most intricate tattoo on his chest. Nico drops to his knees, kissing every inch of inked skin, slowly licking over his nipples and delighting in the gasps and moans Kevin's making. As Kevin starts to rub against him, he painstakingly frees Kevin's cock from his boxers, dragging the soft fabric against his already hard cock.

Kevin's enjoying being teased. Nico's slowly kissing his way up his thighs, hands deliberately avoiding his aching cock, and he knows it will be worth the wait. Finally, he thinks as he feels Nico's breath on his cock. But Nico's suddenly on his feet and looking around the room.

"I'm going to get the lube and then I'm going to fuck you senseless" Nico says, cool as can be and Kevin just wants to melt into a puddle of lust and adrenaline.

When Nico returns he puts on a show of putting on the condom and lubing up his long fingers before sinking down onto his knees again. Kevin feels a cold finger pressing into him as Nico's warm mouth surrounds the tip of his cock simultaneously, the contrast of warm and cold is amazing and he's desperately grabbing at Nico's hair. He wants to tell Nico how good it feels but words fail him and he's just breathless and moaning.

He's working more fingers into him as Kevin tries to thrust further into Nico's mouth and rock back onto Nico's talented fingers. As Nico works a fourth finger inside him he feels so good and stretched and he wonders what it will feel like with Nico's cock instead. The thought of being that full is so intense that he feels his orgasm beginning to surge.

"I'm going to come" Kevin gasps and Nico pulls off just in time to for Kevin to come all over his face. Nico looks so angelic with come slowly dripping down his face and glasses. He slowly licks at the droplets around his mouth but leaves the splashes on his glasses for Kevin to see, see that he's left his mark on him.

Kevin wraps his legs around Nico's waist, leaving just enough of a gap that Nico can line up his magnificent cock with Kevin's already stretched hole. Nico starts to thrust in at the same time that Kevin starts to wrap his legs tighter, pulling them together.

Nico's sinking in inch by inch; half expecting Kevin to say stop, that it's too much, but he just keeps rocking himself deeper and deeper, begging for more until Nico's fully in. He pauses to let Kevin adjust but he whispers "fuck me" softly into his ear and Nico can't say no to that breathless voice begging.

Kevin's banging against the wall with each thrust, head curled in to Nico's neck; he's never been so filled, so stretched, so happy, in his life. The feeling of friction is exquisite; every part of his body's craving the sensation, rushing towards an exhilarating orgasm. One moment he's screaming in Danish, the next he's limp in Nico's arms, still pinned to the wall by him as he comes down off his own orgasm.

Once Nico's come to his senses he carries Kevin to the bathroom and sets him down on the fuzzy bathmat. Kevin hears the sound of water running and feels the heat radiating through the room. When the bath's run Nico helps Kevin in before sliding in behind him, lazily stroking his tattoos and kissing his neck.

*****

Kevin's dressed in Nico's huge clothes, his own aren't dry yet, slowly sipping coffee and watching the sun come up. It's a weird echo of the night they met, wandering about the streets, getting soaked, epic sex and then watching the sun come up from Nico's balcony. Kevin can't believe that was a month ago now.

He wonders how different things would have been if they'd got the metro back that night, would it have been just a one night stand?

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: we started going home together but I was convinced I knew a faster way to your apartment so we took a wrong turn and now we’re lost and drunk and a little cold’ au Kevin and Hulkie please :D  
> *Sent with love and hugs*
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
